The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An integrated circuit (IC) or monolithic integrated circuit (also referred to as a chip, or a microchip) includes a set of electronic circuits formed on a semiconductor material, normally silicon. ICs may perform various functions, e.g., functions in computer assisted or autonomous driving (CA/AD) vehicles, or other functions. Automatic test pattern generation (ATPG) is an electronic design automation method/technology used to find test vectors that, when applied to an IC, enables automatic test equipment to distinguish between the correct circuit behavior and the faulty circuit behavior caused by defects. Fault coverage refers to the percentage of faults that can be detected by test vectors based on a fault model during the testing of an IC. Fault simulation is to detect the fault coverage based on the fault model during the testing of an IC.